New Girls
by Bruce's Little Angel
Summary: This is a story that i wrote and i really want to know what you guys thank. Its about two girls that go to a new school. Kagomes there cousin and so is Miroku. Rated T for gang violences and Model trampling. Please Read and Reveiw.


New Girls

**New Girls**

**By: Bruce's Little Angel**

Two girls (sisters to be exact) were driving to there new school. One was a brown haired girl with blond highlights her name was Sapphire she was driving in her dark blue Mustang that had light blue flames on the driver side and black flames on the passenger side. The other girl had brown hair too but had black highlights in it and her name was Angel and she was driving in her black mustang that had red flames on the driver side and light blue flames on the passenger side.

They where twins so they were the same age 16. As the girls go to the school parking lot the noticed that everyone was staring at the cars.

"What are you people stating at haven't you ever seen a car before," said Sapphire.

"I wonder if they have ever seen Americans before," said Angel.

"Yeah I would say that too," said Sapphire..

They had 30 minutes tell school started so they went to the office to get there schules(sp) and lockers.

"Hey we have all our classes together," said Angel.

"We still have 20 minutes tell classes starts so I'm going to go outside and sit on my car hoods and listen to my i-pod while I text message Andy, Brittany, Loran, and Tony, catch ya later," said Sapphire while walking back to her car and set on the hood. A minute or two Angel joined her on her car hood.

"Hello there who are you guys I don't think I have seen you around here before," said a guy with sliver hair and dog ears on his head.

"Hey," said Angel.

As the girls took out there ear pieces to hear what the boy was saying.

"What do you want," asked Sapphire.

"Um, to know your names and asked if you would hang with me and my poise," said the sliver haired boy.

"Sure we would love to hang with you and your gang and are names are my name is Angel and this is Sapphire," said Angel as she pointed to her sister to tell him that that was Sapphire.

"And we're new here," said Angel.

"Well I'm Inuyasha and I'm meeting my girlfriend" said Inuyasha.

Just as he said that Sapphire's cell phone started to play better than me by hinder.

"Yello" said Sapphire to the person on the other line.

"Hey Sapphire what's going on with you guys I will be there in a few minents so don't get into no trouble please," said the person on the other line.

"Yeah Yeah what ever Kagome," said Sapphire.

"Can we at least pick on the guy with sliver hair and doggie ears we just meet,".

"NO you can not pick on my boyfriend," said Kagome.

"OH so you finally got the guy you have been talking about forever," said Sapphire.

"You are so died when I get there," said Kagome.

"We'll see about that," said Sapphire.

"Yeah we well," said Kagome.

"You kill me maybe when hell freezes over," said Sapphire. "Yeah riiight" said Kagome.

"Well talk to you later," said Sapphire and see hung up the phone. "So you're the cousins Kagome been talking nonstop about huh," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah you could say that but we're not all we're supposed to be," said Sapphire.

"Yeah look" said Angel as she took off her necklace and Sapphire took off her bracelet too reveal there demon selves.

"Well this is awkward" said Inuyasha.

"Yeah but now I can be myself without having to wear that stupid thing" said Sapphire as she ran a hand though her now blue hair.

Sapphire now had sapphire eyes and blue hair claws and fangs and white doggie ears on her head. Angel had black hair with red green eyes and fangs and claws and white doggie ears on her head. Just then a green mustang pulled up and a girl with long raven hair with doggie ears on her head too.

"What happen to you guys the same thing that happen to me this morning" asked the girl.

"No Kagome we were always demons" said Sapphire.

"When did you get dog ears Kagome" asked Inuyasha.

"You mean you didn't know that our family was demons and half demons" said Kagome Inuyasha shook his head no.

"Well it's a long story and it would take years to run though it all so I will tell you later kay promise" said Kagome.

"You better or he might his big bad doggies behind him on us" said Angel when she heard growling from behind them and saw 2 guy half dog demons growling.

"Cool it guys what's wrong with you" asked Inuyasha.

"We can't tell you right here because we might get slapped" said the half demon with blue hair and blue eyes and dog ears.

"Well you might get slapped anyway because we know why you were growling" said Sapphire getting off the car hood and slapping the guy with blue hair then Angel did the same to the other guy the had black hair and green eyes and dog ears.

"Well we better get to class before the bell rings later" said Sapphire turning around only to blow a kiss to the guy with blue hair.

"Bye cutie, not" mumble Sapphire.

"Well I guess I should go with them bye Trevin, Jeff, and later Inuyasha" said Kagome giving Inuyasha a kiss on the lips.

"Later Kagome" said Inuyasha as he gave her a kiss to. As the three girls got to class they meet up with Sango, Kagome's best friend and Sapphire and Angel's friend to. Also they meet up to Miroku Kagome's other friend.

"Well lets go Angel with have honors algebra first so lets go" said Sapphire as she found the room 102.

"Well see you later Kagome" said Angel and Sapphire as they walked into the class room.

"Hello and who might you be" asked the guy that looked like the teacher.

"Well if you must know I am Sapphire Tama and this is my sister Angel Tama and were the new students here and this is our first class" Sapphire said slowly so that he could understand her but she was just being mean to the teacher.

"Well then you may take you seats behind Mr. Haru and Mr. Sonja" said the teacher.

"Oh and I'm Mr. Sohma" said Mr. Sohma.

They took there seats behind the two guys that they met this morning.

"Well Well Well look who we have here the two puppies that think were going to be there mates" said Sapphire with a really bad attitude.

"Well we just might be your mates if you gave us a chance" said the one with blue hair.

"Like that's going to happen any time soon" said Angel.

"Well I don't think we introduced ourselves this morning I'm Trevin and this is my brother Jeff" said Trevin.

"Well I am Sapphire and this is my twin sister Angel" said Sapphire. As they go to now one another the more they started to like one another.

"Well what class do you have next" asked Trevin.

"We have Gym with Mrs. Galabardo" said Angel.

"We have that class too" said Jeff. Just then the bell rang and the two girls went to there lockers to find Kagome there with two gym outfits in her hands.

"How did you know we have gym next Kagome" asked Angel.

"Let's just say a little birdie told me" said Kagome.

"Ok whatever" said Sapphire. So they garbed the gym clothes and went to the gym and into the girls' locker room to change.

"Will I wonder how we will beat these losers to day" said Sapphire as they girls left the locker room.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have two new students with us today and I would like to say that they are very good at sports and are fashion models for the magazine we all read" said the teacher Mrs. Galabardo. The girls walked out of the locker room as she said that about them.

"Well I guess they were going to find out sooner then we thought" said Sapphire.

"Well this its good start running" said Angel.

"Yep" said Sapphire as a mob of kids started to chase them.

"I'll count to five and say run" said Angel.

"Got it" said Sapphire.

"1,2,3, run."

"I thought you said to 5."

"I did, just keep running." They run to there cars out side the school.

"Feeewwww that was close" said Sapphire as they got to there favorite coffee shop that they found the first day they were in Tokyo.

"Two expressesoes' please" said Angel.

"Yes Angel" said Janet she was a friend of the family.

"Thanks, Janet. We were just chased out of the school, so we need it."

"Really so what exactly happened" asked Janet as she gave the two there expressesoes.

"While we were having a great day but then the gym teacher had to give an introduction and then kids started to chase us while mostly guys you know cause we are models and we didn't tell them to keep it a secret ant when it got out who we were and that's how we got here" said Angel as she drink her expressesoes.

"Really you know you girls well have to go back to school and take the attention you know that's how its was when I was a model and in a public school" said Janet.

"Well your right we should go back to school and get this day over with, while see you later Janet" said Sapphire as she and Angel walked back to there cars and back to the school.

**While that's chapter one hope you all liked it, I did, but I wrote so I have to like it, lol, please review. **

 **Bruce's Little Angel**


End file.
